<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tip of the Spear and The Edge of The World by TalesFromTheSaltMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658220">The Tip of the Spear and The Edge of The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheSaltMine/pseuds/TalesFromTheSaltMine'>TalesFromTheSaltMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheSaltMine/pseuds/TalesFromTheSaltMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Lion King, Mordred has a chat with her father's counterpart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tip of the Spear and The Edge of The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If asked how she would describe Camelot, Mordred would have originally been inclined to talk about its’ great gleaming walls and the prosperity of its people under her father’s rule. Now, as she looks out over the edge of Rhongomyniad’s platform all she can see is smoke and fire, which is no doubt the work of the Lion King’s Gawain desperately trying to protect his king no matter who burned in the process. She turns back to the rest of the Chaldeans on the platform who are scrambling to stabilize the wounded servants and bring some measure of order to the chaos around them. Beyond them however is what Mordred focuses on, she sees the Lion King slowly crawling away from the Chaldean forces, set on something that Mordred can’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling irritated, she stomps past Fujimaru and Mash consoling Arturia over the loss of Bedivere and materializes Clarent, and holds the hateful blade against the Lion King’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already pummeled your ass, if you aren’t gonna dematerialize quickly at least go out with some dignity.” She grinds out. This other version of her father huffs angrily and turns to look up at Mordred, pushing against the blade lightly with the back of a gauntlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve no more reason nor strength to fight you, you idiot child! I would like to see my kingdom one last time before I go.” With that Arturia continues her struggle to the edge of the platform. Mordred lets her sword hang as she watches Arturia continue crawling. Sighing to herself, Mordred catches up to Artoria in two paces and gently grasps the back collar of her armor, dragging the fallen king to the outer rim. Releasing Arturia gently next to the edge Mordred sits beside her, with legs dangling off the platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Arturia looks as if she is about to scold Mordred she instead offers thanks quietly and gazes out towards the burning city. They watch it for a time before Mordred begins to kick her legs back and forth somewhat childishly. Arturia notices and raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for company, I would prefer the opposite actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred shrugs easily “The subjects here didn’t ask to be judged and murdered for something beyond their control, I’m thinking they would have prefered the opposite as well.” There’s no bitterness as she looks out at the setting sun, being able to make out the boundary of existence making its way closer to Camelot, just a tired acceptance of fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saving them, they would have lived in safety inside Rhongomyniad even if Goetia succeeds. They would no longer have to feel the burden of pain, fear, or regret, but now they will spend their last hours in terror as Camelot burns around them. This is the future of humanity that you fight for, do you even understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred looks down at the red boots of her armor. “You call that salvation? An existence without regret or fear is an existence without happiness or joy as well. That? That isn’t living Father, you should know that better than anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arturia actually shifts to face her, a small amount of surprise on the former king’s face. “And just how would I know that then child?” Mordred meets her gaze evenly before letting out a morose chuckle and turning back to the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing about being summoned to Chaldea, I got a whole lotta memories from other summons of me. Met my master in London before I was even summoned by him, but I also got memories from a Great Holy Grail War, was one of fourteen servants summoned to fight.” This piques Arturia’s interest as she leans forward a hair but  says nothing as Mordred continues “My master was a great guy, other than his obsession with always sleeping in crypts, and we put up a good fight right until the end. Fighting with him made me realize something though, I never hated you, even as you stood on that hill at Camlann and put that damned spear through me. Even at the end I was proud that you, Arturia the King of Knights, were my father. When I fought for the grail I realized that my wish wasn’t to prove that I was worthy of the throne, but to help lift that burden off your shoulders. I wanted to see you laugh and cry with the rest of the Knights of the Round.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred closes her eyes and lets the sun soak into her skin. There’s no noise for a moment until she hears it, Arturia is chuckling with a fist over her mouth before it devolves into full bodied laughter. A few of the servants turn their attention to the pair but no one says anything for the moment. Mordred’s mouth hangs open in confusion and shock, once Arturia calms down she speaks.</span>
</p><p><span>“Forgive me for saying this but that’s the most ridiculous and absurd wish I have ever heard. You wanted to help the king by becoming the king? That would accomplish nothing more than giving Camelot a weaker king! I would never accept such an outcome and I’m positive that my counterpart over there would say the same.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“H-hey! I never said it was a smart wish you know! But you are right, even from my short time leading the rebellion, even if I didn’t realize it at the time, I would never be a good king, but that’s just fine. I won't ever be a king, and I don’t need any crown to know who I am!” </span></p><p>
  <span>For the first time Mordred sees a small and genuine smile on her father’s face, even if this isn’t her father, not really, the image still fixes a special place into her heart. “You’ve really come so far in your time with these Chaldeans haven’t you? The Mordred I summoned here was little more than a mutt, loyal and stupid ‘til the very end but you? You gave me the greatest challenge I’ve had since creating this Camelot.” She gives Mordred a wry look “You even managed not to die defeating me this time, kudos to you Mordred. I underestimated you as I did in the past and once again it has cost me everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arturia sweeps a hand out over the now rapidly dissolving Camelot “Although I suppose one could almost call it fate, it looks like no matter how much power I amass or how carefully I plan, there is no salvation for Camelot in any form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordred looks out on the city as well “You’re wrong about that.” She jerks her head back to her master and the pink haired demi-servant by his side “That little eggplant over there is everything Camelot stood for and more… she upholds our ideals better than we ever did, ever could really. Well, except for maybe that honor student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arturia nods along quietly, looking to say something before she’s interrupted by another servant. “Mordred, Fujimaru is calling us back, preparations for rayshifting have finished and we’re ready to go home. I hope you’ll still be joining Iskandar and I for game night after the celebration has ended?” Mordred grins and nods heartily, with that Waver walks back to the center of the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Mordred pushes herself standing and looks at what little is left of Camelot. “Home huh? Yeah I’d suppose that’s a good word for it.” She says more for herself than anyone else, as she turns to say her goodbye Arturia grabs her arm gently by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mordred, do any of my knights still live?” There’s a quiet loneliness in her question and Mordred taps her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know for certain, but I don’t remember seeing Agravain go down in the charge to get up here. Knowing that bastard he probably pulled away the second he thought he’d lose. You wanna go find him?” Arturia nods and begins to grunt as she strains to stand again. Just as she stumbles Mordred catches her and hauls her up by the armpits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guiding her the first few steps, Mordred gently lets her go and walks away “Hey, if you get summoned we’re gonna have a rematch yeah? One without all this?” Arturia shakes her head ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if an Arturia gets summoned with Rhongomyniad she won’t get my memories, won’t be me. I’d have liked that rematch though, now go Mordred and find yourself a new wish, one more befitting  of one such as yourself.” With one last nod to the Chaldean forces Arturia Pendragon, formerly the goddess Rhongomyniad and the Lion King, shuffles down into the collapsing tower to find her last remaining knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing a toothy grin in Arturia’s direction Mordred walks over to the group. With eyes unfocused on the sunset she can barely hear Fujimaru confirming that the party was finally ready for rayshifting. She can’t feel the pointed stares of Gawain nor the blank gaze of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find a new wish huh? What would I even want anymore…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mordred’s thoughts are interrupted by the sudden beams of blue and white light as they are teleported back to Chaldea. Cheers meet them upon arrival, with Iskandar leading the charge to congratulate them by strong-arming Waver and Mordred into a bear hug before enthusiastically praising them both. Mordred allows herself to be pulled along to the cafeteria where a feast no doubtedly waits. There would be time to think about wishes later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>